


More than a dream

by Arielen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little drabble is translated from my german version. I like it very much, because it plays with the cultural heritage ob Carson Beckett at a very specific moment. Maybe you recognize it. Tagged to S3.E17 ”Sunday”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgments: Stargate Atlantis belongs to his rightful owners, I own nothing.

He jumped out of his sleep, sweating and gasping heavily. He rubbed his eyes to become fully awake. Which kind of nightmare had risen him out of his sleep?

He tried to remember, but nothing was left of the dream.

When the explosion of the radioactive tumor burned him to death hours later, Carson Beckett saw a pale woman,  looking beautiful but cruel, in the blinding light.

In this moment he remembered the old fairy tales and legends of his childhood. Now he understood and knew, what he had dreamed of.

_The **cry of the Banshee** had foretold his death._


End file.
